Wanting To Love You
by Lily-Finn178
Summary: after being dumpd by the girl of his dreams, will Taichi ever find love again? And will Mimi ever forget about Taichi? MICHI! Discontinued


So...this i have all planned out and i will might just have it finished unlike my other stories, because i know the whole plot and what not...this story will have about 10 chapters if i don't decide to change the plot

Disclaimer: do not own

Breaking Up

Taichi's POV

When I came home that day, I found one letter on the table by the door of my apartment. I smiled. Sora was home, and that would mean that she was already making dinner for the two of us.

Thinking about food made my stomach grumble.

I laughed and went to look for Sora in the kitchen. But she wasn't there.

"Sora!" I called out and I heard something in the back room. I walked down the hallway and found Sora sitting on our bed, just putting the phone down.

She smiled when she saw me, but her smile looked indifferent.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked as I hugged her.

"I wasn't talking to anybody. I was going to call Mimi but then I heard the door open. So I put down the phone and I was going to greet you." Sora giggled, but I wasn't fooled. Something was wrong. I could tell because her laugh sounded so…nervous.

"How was work, Taichi?" she asked, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. As I explained how bad that day was, Sora got out the stuff she would use to make for our dinner.

I sighed inwardly. Food and Sora. The two best things in the world. How could today get any worse if I had _my _food and _my_ Sora?

Mimi's POV

"No, no, no. That's not how you do it." I chided my boyfriend of six months, Michael. The man next to me put down the spatula in his hand and stared wide-eyed at me. I took the spatula from him and flipped the fried egg in the pan over the stove. "See? Like this."

Michael laughed. "So that's how you do it! Thanks Mimi."

He bent over to kiss me, but I turned around at the last second and walked into the living room. He growled and walked over to where I was on the couch. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

I didn't even look at him as I replied, flipping through the TV channels with the remote, "I was just thinking about my friends in Japan."

Michael sat down beside me, pulling me into an embrace that I did not return. "It's okay, sweetie, you can go back to Japan any time you want."

"No…" I sighed, pulling away from Michael as I started to watch a soap opera on the television.

"There's more to it than that. Mimi, please tell me what's wrong." Michael pleaded, getting down on his knees. I watched him without an expression.

What did I ever see in this man? Why did I say yes when he asked me to go out with him? Oh, that's right. He was cute, polite, friendly to everyone, and all my friends in Odaiba liked him. Not to mention that he was also a digidestined, like me.

"Please, Mimi. Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded once again.

I shook my head and then sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

He seemed to forget all about me as he ran into the kitchen and tried to put out the fire that was supposed to be his dinner. Sighing, I turned off the television and walked to the front door of my apartment. Even though we've been going out for six months, I still chose to live by myself in my two-room apartment. Sometimes Michael stayed over, and even then I'd make him sleep in my guestroom. But most of the time he stayed at his house because he knew that I wanted to avoid anything that involved sleeping with him.

After telling Michael I was going out to eat, I put on my pink winter jacket and walked into the hallway of my apartment building.

I walked around town until I arrived at a small café. After I sat at a little table near the window, I ordered a cup of hot chocolate to warm me from the cold of winter.

Suddenly, I remembered a day when my friends visited me here in New York. Iori, Daisuke, Takeru, Jyou, Ken, and Koushiro weren't able to make it, so it was just me, Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Miyako, Hikari and Michael. I remembered that day as if it were only yesterday. Michael and I greeted my friends at the airport and then we drove to the very same café that I was in at the present time. I almost laughed when I remembered the drive from the airport to the café. There were seven of us and Michael had brought his Ford Explorer. Michael and I sat in the front, with Hikari, Miyako, and Sora behind us. In the way back of the car were Taichi and Yamato, who kept fighting with each other over who could have more room to sit. They almost started a fist fight, but Sora had stopped them quickly by saying that she would sit in the back seat with Yamato.

I remember the time when we were in the digital world together (minus Michael of course) and Taichi and Yamato were always fighting with one another. At first I couldn't stand to see them fight with each other. I had always wanted them to get along so there would be peace among the group. But now, several years later, I could watch them fight and it wouldn't bother me.

But that day that they visited me was fantastic, even if Taichi and Yamato were fighting the whole time. After we got to the café, we had to push a couple of tables together so we could all sit at the same table. We joked and laughed and reminisced about the old times. Michael couldn't take part in any of our talk about the old days in the digital world, but I helped him by explaining some stuff.

All that time though, I couldn't take my eyes off of Taichi. I felt guilty because I had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend, who in fact, was my best friend. But every time I looked away from him, I found myself staring at him almost two seconds after. No one noticed, thank god. If anybody had found out about my little school-girl-crush on Taichi, I would have died of a heart attack.

I first realized how much I liked Taichi when we found each other at the convention center when Myotismon was in our world. From then on, I've liked him ever since. My hopes of us becoming more than friends were crushed just a little when I found out I was moving to New York. But we kept in touch and I found myself thinking that Taichi and I would be an item in no time at all.

But then my dreams were shattered when I found out that Sora and Taichi had hooked up. I had told them congratulations like a good friend. But when I returned to New York, I had cried my heart and soul out. Now that Taichi had Sora, there was no hope for me at all.

After that, I noticed that my friend in America, Michael, was starting to act differently towards me. We had just gotten out of high school and I was going to be attending a culinary arts college. That was when Michael chose to tell me that he had loved me ever since we first met. I had told him I wasn't ready for a relationship yet, but that wasn't the truth. The truth was that I was still in love with Taichi and that I couldn't get over him. But after I graduated from college, we met up again, and this time, when Michael asked me to go out with him, I accepted.

So here I was, sitting in the café, remembering my horrible love life. I almost laughed at the thought. Me, Tachikawa Mimi, was having trouble with my love life.

I drank all of my hot chocolate and left money on the table to pay for it. While I was walking back to my apartment, I thought about what Michael had said earlier. He said that I could go back to Japan any time I wanted to.

That was fine with me. In fact, maybe I will go back. Only this time, I'll go back for good. That would mean I'd have to leave Michael, but that was okay. It's not like I really loved him in the first place.

Taichi's POV

As we sat down to dinner, I could tell Sora was even more nervous than she was when I got home. I grinned and rubbed her hand.

"Taichi, we need to talk." Sora whispered, putting her fork down.

"About what?" I shoveled food into my mouth before I put my plate and fork down to talk.

Sora sighed and I could tell this was going to be hard for her. "I know we said we'd always be together but…"

"What is it?" I suddenly became worried. What was she talking about?

"I just feel like we need a break from each other."

"What?" was all I could mutter. She wasn't breaking up with me, was she? She couldn't be breaking up with _me_. I meant what I said when we first found out we wanted to be together. I wanted to be with her forever.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile and I finally figured out that I don't love you the way I thought I loved you. In fact, I love someone else." Sora said, not bothering to look at me.

"You're joking. Come on, Sora. Don't say anything like that." I tried to joke, but it sounded half like a pleading.

"I'm sorry, Taichi. I just can't be with you anymore. I need someone who will pay more attention to me. And I already have. And I want to be with him so much. Which is why I have to break up with you." Sora said, standing up. I also stood up. We both walked to her room and, to my horror, I found that she had packed all her things into boxes.

"You're not really going to do this, are you?" I asked her, grabbing onto her arms.

"I said I'm sorry, Taichi. I found someone else." She replied and I could tell she was getting angry.

"Who? How long have you been seeing him?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't!" Sora yelled, walking out of the room and out of the apartment. She told him before leaving, "Miyako and I will come by tomorrow to pick up my things."

I stared after her in shock. After a while, I sat down on a chair in the living room and just held my head in my hands.

Mimi's POV

"Michael, I want to go back to Japan." I announced to Michael when I got back home.

He smiled at me sadly, "I also am going to Japan."

"You are?" I asked in shock. If he went to Japan, then I'd never get away from him. Why was this happening to me?

"But, I'm afraid we won't be continuing our relationship in Japan." He then announced.

I stared at him before I burst into laughter. Michael? Leave me? That was stupid. The guy practically gave up his _soul_ just to be with me.

"Nice one, Michael. Go ahead and pull the other leg, why don't you?" I laughed as I hung up my coat.

"I'm not joking, Mimi. I'm breaking up with you. I've found someone else in Japan. That's why I'm going." He said. I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was serious. Suddenly, I felt as though I'd been founded out. But Michael couldn't have possibly have found out I still liked Taichi. Unless he sneaked into my room when I was gone and found my diaries from when I was a kid.

"Mimi, I'm sorry, but I could tell that things weren't working out between us, so I started to talk to Miyako, and things just sort of…went well. And when I asked her to go out with me, she said yes. And that's why I have to let you go." He explained, grabbing my hands.

"Miyako?" I breathed. Why would he be talking to Miyako? Oh, well. I got what I wanted. No more Michael.

But then, who would help me get over Taichi?

like it? i personally like this fic...heck! i like all my fics! know why? because i'm such a kick-ass writer!


End file.
